No wonder that it's Mary that we love!
by Miss Darling Julie
Summary: Mary wonders why everyone in the chalk-drawing seemed to love her. MARY/BERT OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

**No wonder that it's Mary that we love**

 **Summary: Mary wonders why everyone in the chalk-drawing seemed to love her. MARY/BERT OF COURSE!**

 **A/N: Anyone else notice how Mary couldn't stop smiling during the entire chalk-drawing scene? Why? Bert, of course. She seems to smile every time she's around him. Naturally I take that to mean there's something to it. I've been a Julie Andrews fan for a long time, but I've been obsessing lately. Thus this little ficlet was born. Might be OOC. Whatever. Please Read and Review!**

 _Oh, wasn't it a glorious day?_ Bert thought to himself after bidding Mary Poppins and the children farewell at the end of their chalk-drawing adventure. How he had enjoyed singing and dancing with her. Of course they had met each other long before today and they had many wonderful adventures together with her charges, but today was the first time they had ever been alone together for a while. When he'd first seen her in that dress he couldn't stop himself from telling her how beautiful she looked. She'd looked so adorably shy when she asked if he really thought so. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? He'd been in love with the woman ever since her silhouette had appeared on the pavement in front of him nearly fifteen years ago. It might have been fate that this encounter of theirs had started in the same way.

His thoughts were brought back from where they had wondered when he heard Jane and Michael say a last "Goodbye, Bert!" before following Mary Poppins again.

Bert stared after them a second, wondering what it would be like should he run up to Mary Poppins, stop her in her tracks and kiss her silly in the falling rain. Knowing it wouldn't happen, he shook the thought from his head and instead started dancing across the rapidly disappearing picture on the pavement. He had hoped singing and dancing would distract him from the thought of holding Mary Poppins's hand just some time ago, but instead it made him remember how wonderfully she had fit into his arms when they danced together. How he longed for it to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**No wonder that it's Mary that we love**

 **Summary: Mary wonders why everyone in the chalk-drawing seemed to love her. MARY/BERT OF COURSE!**

 **A/N:**

It wasn't even a week later that they were dancing again. This time on the rooftops. Mary felt so glad to be in Bert's arms again.

Since that day in the chalk-drawing she had lain in her bed at night dreaming about what it would feel like should it ever happen again. Practically perfect people of course never allow sentiment to muddle their thinking, but in the evenings when it turned dark as the soot that lined Bert's face on the days he was a sweep, Mary couldn't stop her mind from running wild with her. She imagined them in many places dancing together. Her favourite was of course the actual memory from their Jolly Holiday. She did wonder what was up with all the people of that world fawning over her as if she were the Queen of England.

Mary Poppins had always prided herself on not giving away what she was thinking or feeling, but being around Bert made her forget all that. She felt shy under his gaze and could hardly ever stop smiling at him. He was so sweet during that first song and dance with her. She could almost make herself believe that there was a real possibility of them maybe somewhere in the future.

But then in his talk with the penguin he'd mentioned Patricia-Felicia-Doris-Boris whatever their names were and she'd promptly shooed that fantasy from her mind. Not even his comment of "cream of the crop, tip of the top, it's Mary Poppins, and there we stop!" could make her feel better. She'd smiled at him, but it was only a distraction to hide her hurt. She couldn't stay angry at him for long though – she had never given him any reason for not seeing these other women. She couldn't get attached. With anyone. Not as long as there were children who needed her. So she'd pressed the hurt back down into the deep corners of her mind and gave him some real smiles again.

And now she was once again twirling in his arms as they danced across the rooftops of London. She felt a loss when Bert was replaced with another sweep followed by yet another one who wasn't him.

As her dance ended, she missed the stunned look on Bert's face as she spun in the air.

If she had, maybe then the torn up letter she now held in her hands wouldn't seem so confusing. It simply summoned her to the rooftop with a few words and no explanation. The soot marks covering the page told her who the author was, but she couldn't for the life of her imagine why Bert would want to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**No wonder that it's Mary that we love**

 **Summary: Mary wonders why everyone in the chalk-drawing seemed to love her. MARY/BERT OF COURSE!**

 **A/N:** **Wrapping up! I hope you enjoyed it!**

That evening just after she had put the children to bed, Mary Poppins opened her window and looked suspiciously out and up to the roof. Deciding not to dwell upon the why's and how's she simply opened her umbrella and drifted effortlessly through the window and upwards until her feet were above the rooftop and she landed there lightly.

Looking around she spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking she might be a bit early or Bert might be a bit late, she perched atop a chimney and waited. She had hardly sat down when Bert appeared seemingly out of nowhere, smiling at her.

"Hello, Mary Poppins," he greeted while tipping an imaginary hat.

"Good evening, Bert," she smiled in return. She couldn't stop smiling at this man, just like a few days ago in the chalk-drawing. That thought about why everyone there loved her so much crossed her mind again and she vowed to find out before the evening was through. "I received your letter. Care to explain?"

"Well I wanted to see you again. Can't I spend some time with me best pal once in a while?"

Though still slightly suspicious, Mary decided not to press for answers now. "Very well. What would you like to do?"

"Well!" Bert exclaimed, drawing the word out to make it four syllables long. "How about a dance?" he asked. At this he bowed deeply, offering a hand for Mary to take.

Mary blushed at the sudden proposition. More so when she realised she'll be in his arms again should she accept. Though, that thought is exactly what made her do so, but not without asking first: "Without music?"

"Why, we'd make our own!"

Bert started humming quietly then, pulling Mary closer as soon as she put her hand in his.

They started the dance out at a respectable distance from each other. Bert's tune was upbeat and lively and they twirled about on the roof much in the same fashion as they had earlier with the rest of the sweeps. The song ended and a quieter, slower one began. Bert's arm tightened around Mary's back and with the next turn she stepped closer into his arms. Gliding together effortlessly Mary realised how wonderfully they fit together and how absolutely safe she felt in his arms.

The song changed again, even slower this time until they were almost just stepping left and right. By this time Mary had been pulled right up against Bert's body and her head rested comfortably against his heart.

Mary was so lost in the feel of Bert next to her that she almost missed when his tune changed again. He was humming their Jolly Holiday song.

"Bert?" Mary all but whispered.

He stopped humming, though she could swear she still heard the tune coming from somewhere. "Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" She was quiet a moment longer. "You know you can ask me anything, Mary Poppins. I'll do me best to answer you if I can."

"Why did it seem like everyone in the chalk-drawing was in love with me?"

Bert smiled, though Mary couldn't see it while hear head was still resting against his chest. She looked up when he didn't answer immediately. He knew it was now or never.

"Because I drew them."

Mary frowned at this. "I don't understand, Bert."

"Well, you see..." He took a deep breath. "Everything I draw is me own work from me own memory. I put meself on the pavement there."

Mary's head started spinning. She very badly wanted him to mean what she's thinking he does, but she didn't want to get her hoped up just to get them dashed again. "Bert, do you mean...?" She didn't dare say it.

"It's true, Mary Poppins. I'm in love with you. If you'll have me."

A smile stretched across Mary's lips, threatening to split her face in two. "I'd be lucky to have you, Bert."

"Oh, Mary Poppins!"

Bert's head tilted down then at the same time Mary rose up unto the tips of her toes. Both of their eyes slipping shut at the same time, their lips met in a sweet first kiss.

"Bert?" she whispered with her lips against his, her eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"You might start calling me 'Mary'."

Bert smiled and pulled her head closer to claim her mouth in a kiss again.


End file.
